Brush Your Teeth First
by Anamane
Summary: SebaCiel smut one shot. Dedicated to Samantha. Hehehe ;


It was weird having your butler kiss you, but all at the same time, it feels so right and so good. People have no idea how soft his lips are. You would never get enough of him. Never. It would be impossible. However, the only problem was his height. He is six foot one, and you are only five feet. He has to bend over because you can't even reach him on you tip toes. He doesn't mind though, so you guess it's fine.

Oh, and speaking of Sebastian(your butler), he is apparently making you a special dinner. He makes you dinner all the time, because he's your butler, but for some pathetic reason, your nervous. You are sitting on one side of the dinner table with a tie covering your eyes. You can only smell. But you can't make out anything but the smell of spices.

You jump slightly when Sebastian pulls the tie off your eyes. After being in the dark for a while, everything is really bright, so your rub your eyes. You finally see that he made you almost everything you liked. You sigh, looking at him with that 'seriously?' look. He jut smiled and kissed your forehead.

"Eat up." He said with that voice you love so much. You just shrug and begin eating the curry in front of you. It didn't take long for you to finish your dinner, because Sebastian helped, even though demons don't necessarily need to eat. The next thing you know, your laying on your bed with your butler on top of you kissing down your neck, sucking and biting lightly. You body shivers and you just love it, you love him.

You clothes are off as soon as possible. And, by that, you mean Sebastian took his precious fucking time, obviously teasing you, but you don't care because now he's kissing down your belly, and going towards something that would be totally worth the wait. You're so turned on, and you can tell by staring between your butler's legs that he is too. You blush a bit for looking and turn away. He catches you and lets out a soft sexy chuckle. It makes you even more turned on then you were before, but also embarrassed.

"Oh shut it." You say quietly, but loud enough for Sebastian to hear. He smiles at you and leaves your lower belly to kiss you. Your slightly disappointed, but you love the way his lips feel, so he's forgiven. You can feel your body heating up with every second that passes by and you're sweating a little. Sebastian, however,isn't hot really. He's actually quite cool. You push your lips harder against his because you desperately in need of his love. You've never done anything like this, so you can feel year heart pounding in your chest. Sebastian's 'heart' is too, you can feel it. You part from the kiss, in need of air. You're panting and Sebastian is breathing a bit heavily, more out of habit than need probably. He leans in to kiss where your jaw meets your neck, which is one of your weaknesses.

"Young Master-"

"Don't call me that in bed, I don't like it." You state, locking your fingers in his raven hair. It's soft, you think.

"What shall I call you than?" He asks, kissing and sucking on your collar bone. Your fingers tighten in his hair.

"My name. Call me by my name." You whisper to him. You can feel his smile against your navel. It tickles, and you hold in giggle. You feel his breath getting closer and closer to your erection. You're just dying for him to touch it. You shiver because his breath is right on the tip.

"Ciel." He whispered then took in your erection, slowly licking and sucking. You know he was teasing, otherwise he wouldn't be so agonizingly slow. He continued like this for a while before stopping to kiss you inner thighs. You shiver, and turn your head to look at your nightstand, unable to really look anywhere else. He kisses a good two inches away from your knee, then trails back down to your crotch. Your member is again engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. It feels so good, but so wrong in every way, but you don't care. You are in love with your butler. You are deeply on love with him, but you aren't sure if he feels the same.

You find yourself letting out a loud moan and you grip the sheets. You've been trying to keep them in, and you were successful until now. Sebastian was putting more friction on your erection, and it was just overwhelming. You push your fingers through Sebastian's hair and let out your final moan before you release into his mouth. You figure he swallows all of your... stuff.

He's now leaning over you, going in for a kiss. You push his face away, and slightly chuckle. "Brush your teeth first."


End file.
